


澳耀 | 拾遗·其五·黄叶仍风雨

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其五·黄叶仍风雨

其五 | 远书归梦两悠悠

王濠镜梦见自己站在一个宅子里。橙黄的影子逐渐拉长，借天井的光源获取亮色，落入厅堂碰上沉稳的红木家具而变得灰扑扑，只有门槛前的石砖如实反映出光亮，依旧摆脱不了周身的阴凉。 

他出神地看了会儿斜阳投下的暖色，那层浅淡的光彩浮在表面，四周都是飘起的纤尘，这里只有一把椅子，只有他一人站定，细长的影子拉扯压扁，在这片秋冬傍晚里扩散着冷清的寂寥。

不是的——王濠镜瞪大眼睛转头，一一扫过面前环境与摆设，今天不该是他一个人独处此地，可眼前事物都在说明，这只是个普通宅子，而不是他与王耀约好会面的处所，他的兄长并不在这里。

他可能连在梦里都无暇脱身赴约。

王濠镜终于长长叹了气，在这个依旧不能放松、却无人在意他是否时刻维持一城气象的光景。倘若置于王耀的身上，摆在眼前的难处必然会被放大十数倍甚至更多；他不禁感到难受，是既为深陷风雨的兄长，也为自己屡次的愤恨无力。他无法探知王耀此刻所想，那些相隔千山的书信里，载着对他的关切，却很少反过来深谈自己的近况；他亦难深切感同身受：在遇事摸索出转圜应对之策前，他早被浪潮凶猛推向前，在这里，没有人忌惮他所言所为，又叫他如何更仔细回想王耀过去那副熟虑的模样。

傍晚的色彩渐深了，外头是大片的深红橘黄，落在这里便只能在前厅披上，里室已然更幽暗，望向天井敞亮处也只有角落那株桂花树还算有些生气，但终究不似故地曾经的桂花香。

他确实知道这只是梦，梦魇却压着他不让睁开双眼。王濠镜有过不敢睁开双眼的时刻，可现在不行，不会再有年幼时的熟悉身影为他撇去噩梦惊扰，他只能强撑着，看梦里的自己被警告不可再与广东方面有更多的联系来往——分明就是昨日才再次上演过的情景。

王濠镜记得咬牙与握拳的痛感，无辜惨死时如是，界址扩张之争时亦如是；他确实不想、也不可妄动，但不因阻挠而放弃对愤怒的知觉，大约只有这样方能凭痛觉维持清醒，亦可对远方那人遥遥感知。

他当然是会痛的，除此之外别无他法。

自己的兄长，此时到底在想些什么、做些什么？过去两方交涉会谈后那些短暂的见面，连称作久别的重逢都不够，但比信纸的墨色要强，至少他能稍稍靠近温度，而非墨迹。他多想借着各地声援的呼声再多探寻揣摩，或再回到他身边。但现实最擅长不遂人愿，甚至使他更常面对海界之争的升腾气焰，连在梦里，他都只能如平日形单影只。

阳光最终隐去身影，石板上短暂停留过的浅淡光影逐渐消失，又恢复了清清冷冷的原样。王濠镜坐在椅子上看完了日影的沉没，到最后都没摸上那暖色的影子，安静地放空，只记得这一天该有场谈判，但他不被允许出席，或许独自一人斟酌字句才是让思绪稍稍松懈的出路，他要写些什么，告诉即便停留此处也难见面的兄长，从那些流血，那些自发的激涌群情，到高呼孙先生遗训的志士。

还有那些……微小但不曾、也不愿停下的脚步。

他想起来，会谈大概也快结束了。困顿中思绪最是迷瞪且矛盾，王濠镜不确定王耀是否真的会来，他渴望见面又害怕见面，分明还攥着过往的信件，却已担心王耀是否还能记得他的样貌。

有隐约的人声靠近，脚步一再接近时，带了盏微弱的灯光。再抬头，能看见梦里出现的熟悉轮廓。

梦里的王耀，匆匆赶来的他的兄长，抬眼触到面前那张已和记忆少了重合的脸庞，最终还是极轻极轻地，对他笑了起来。

FIN.

“濠镜，我在这里。”

*1910s-20s的澳门。提及的事件有：遗留下来的界址之争，流血事件，以及孙先生去世后澳门所举行的追悼会（孙先生是澳门第一位华人西医）。  
*在此期间，广东政府参与过多次与澳葡的交涉。  
*这篇的灵感来源其实是我的一个梦。我梦见一个偌大的岭南宅院，有些中西合璧的味道，有点像之前在澳门参观过的博物馆，外面偶有人声，里头是被斜阳照映的厅室，虽有阳光，但静谧老旧得没有生气。有人在等着什么人，安静地看斜阳下的影子。醒来时觉得这个场景其实适合安排给这个时期的濠镜，他会难过，会孤单，是即便可以短暂地与家人见面，依旧有着难以遏制的孤单。  
*宅子的样式可参考澳门的卢家大屋和郑家大屋。

2020-12-18


End file.
